Ankylodon's Return.
Ankylodon Returns 'is the fourth episode in Power Rangers: Dino Fusion. It features the first appearance of Dino Fusion Spike and the Triassic Macho Megazord. Synopsis. The Rangers must help an old friend control his rapaging Dino Guardian Zord who has been taken over by the parasite Lieutenant Virusion. Plot. As the sun sets in the horizon, the Rangers, Master Guam and Mika rushes into the city following the energy signatures of the newly awakened Dino Guardian Zord. The Earth begins to shake again and rising from the ground comes the Ankylodon Guardian Zord. Master Guam tries to calm the raging Zord but is unable too do so as it swings its hammer shaped tail at him and the others as they dodge the attack. Riding upon the Zord's head is a Crittox Monster who commands the Zord to go back underground. At the Royal Court Palace, Judge Duxton takes the chance to use the Monster's control over the Zord to his advantage in his plan to destroy the Rangers and sends Madame Spacira to summon the monster with her songs of destruction and chaos. Back at the basement, the Rangers are elated for the Ankylodon Guardian Zord's return but is confused to how it was awakened, how the Crittox Monster was able to take control of it and where its choosen Ranger partner could be. Mika decides to continue to scan for the Zord's energy signature while Master Guam orders the Rangers to search the city for their fellow comrade. At a nearby auditorium, Spacira, Luckiru and General Grieves scare away patrons as Crittoms set up for Spacira's performance. The five Rangers scurry throughout the city, nearby fields and mountainous area in search of their friend but comes up with nothing. Back at the basement, suddenly the teleportation pad begins to glow as a chubby old guy teleports himself in. Guam runs to aid the stranger who reveals himself to be Remi, the Dino Fusion Spike Ranger. The Rangers regroup at the Command Basment to be surprised by the presense of Remi who open heartedly greets them. The eager Rangers questions Remi about his whereabouts and how his Guardian Dino Zord got taken away from him. Remi goes on to explain that he was awakened and attacked by Lieutenant Virusion two days ago. After Virusion defeated him he poisoned his Dino Zord and took control of its mind. Back at the Royal Court, Duxton is contacted by Virusion who tells his leader his plan to use the Ankylodon Guardian Zord to leer out the other Ranges Guardian Dino Zords and then capture them and use them to destroy the Rangers and their city. Duxton approves Virusion plans and wishes him luck. At the Command Cave, the monster sensors begin to sound off as Mika runs to one the monitors only to see people suddenly falling ill as they drop to the ground all over the city. She later locks onto the source of the illness that seems to be coming from a nearby auditorium. Guam dispatches the Rangers immediately as they morph and head off to save the day. Suddenly Remi senses his Guardian Zord's spirit calling out to him as another sensor goes off locating the Ankylodon Guardian Zord underneath the very same auditorium. Remi worried, runs off to save his partner. As the Rangers arrive at the Auditorium they are attacked by General Grieves and Razorgor who engages them into battle. From inside sounds of someone singing could be heard. Kyra manages to get inside to witness Madame Spacira singing her song of destruction and chaos. The Pink Dino Fusion Ranger immediately blasts at Spacira stopping her performance which angers Luckiru who engages the Dino Fusion Pink Ranger into battle. Remi shows up, surprising Spacira, and immediately calls out for his Guardian Zord. The Dino Zord hears his friend and roars out to him which causes the Earth to tremble as the Zord burrows its way to surface surprising the other Rangers. Mika radios in Kyra telling her that Virusion is located somewhere inside of the Zord and in order to gain control over the Zord the monster must be defeated first. Kyra immediately activates her Fusion Cycle which she uses to defeat Spacira and her Crittoms before charging into Ankylodon's mouth and entering the Zord's Soul Battery. Once inside the Zord, she engages in battle with Virusion and after an intense battle she manages to defeat the monster which freed the Zord and return control to Remi. The other four Rangers easily defeats Grieves and Razorgor as they head to help their fellow comrade defeat Virusion who is now outside of the Zord. Kyra is able to defeat Virusion using her Tricera Drill attack. Not pleased over the outcome of the battle, Luckiru revives the monster which grows into a Mega Monster. Ian, Damion and Kyra immediately calls for their Dino Guardian Zords who attacks the Mega Monster Virusion. The monster puts his plan into action as he tries to infect the Tyranno Guardian Zord. But before he could do it, Remi shows up and morphs into the Dino Fusion Spike Ranger and uses his Spirit Hammer attack to knock Virusion away. He then summons the Ankylodon Guardian Zord which he fuses with the Tyranno and Tricera Guardian Zords to form the Triassic Macho Megazord. Using its new "Prehistoric Spinning Hammer" attack, the Rangers are able to defeat Virusion once and for all. Remi cheers on as the new Megazord stand proud in its victory. Back at the Command Basement, the Rangers celebrate on there victory and welcomes their new allie to join their team. Remi is humbled for the offer but tells the Rangers that before joining the team her must search for his first. Master Guam accepts Remi's words and wishes him a safe journey and the best of luck. Before leaving, Remi gives Ian his Ankylodon Soul Battery and tells him to take good care of his Guardian Zord until he returns to which Ian assures him that he will. Judge Duxton walks the hallway of the Royal Court Palace and enters a room deep within the catacombs of the Palace. Inside lies a tomb and engrave on it is a Pterodactyl. Duxton chuckles as he looks down at a Soul Battery in his hands. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Israel Korn as Ian *Josh Griego as Raphael *Dan Mayid as Damion *William Knop as Zax *Andrea Cortes as Kyra *???? as Master Guam (Voice) *Stephania Altamirano as Mika *???? as Judge Duxton (Voice) *???? as General Razorgor (Voice) *???? as General Grieves (Voice) *???? as Madame Spacira (Voice) *???? as Luckiru (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *Robert Baldwin as Remi *???? as Lt. Virusion Sentai Counterpart. *'Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *'Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla' - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Dino Fusion Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)